


Côte D'Azur

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [8]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cannes, F/M, Film Festival, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), NSFW, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend sends him a text with a photo and a suggestive message while he's at the Cannes Film Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Côte D'Azur

She ran as fast as she could from the bed as she heard the countdown click… _three…two…one._   The shutter went off and she hopped off the chair to view the photo.   _Ah, it’s perfect!_

Opening up her messages, she hit reply to the last one from Tom which read:  _I’m exhausted. We just finished this last panel  and I am heading back to the hotel. I could cry I am so tired, what an awful night to get here. I miss you terribly, though…what are you up to?_

Unable to keep the grin from her face, she attached the photo and wrote,  _I’m really busy right now…enjoying some sun off the beauty of the boats in the French Riviera as it were…_ After sending the message, she turned the phone onto vibrate and headed back towards the tiny balcony off Tom’s room.  Stretching her arms as high as they could go over her head, she knew Tom’s white shirt was barely covering her body, but she could care less.  That was the beauty of France; no one would be shocked at the sight of a woman enjoying the temperate weather while showing off her curves.

* * *

It was less than a half hour later, although Noelle had lost track of time, as she breathed in the sounds and smells of Cannes in springtime. The bright sun, the waves crashing in the distance, all created a perfect backdrop. She basked in the gorgeous rays while catching a glimpse of the Riviera which was only a few blocks away from her.  When the door opened, she heard a familiar voice gasp, “Noelle?”

“Out here,” she sang, now bouncing one of her feet off the other, still without anything covering them.

Tom’s eyes grew wide, although the accompanying bags belied his aforementioned exhaustion, “Wha–when? How!” he stuttered.  Noelle’s eyebrow raised in time with the side of her mouth.

“Coordination, my darling.  Luke was nice enough to give me the spare card to your room, when I asked ever-so-sweetly if I could come down and surprise you.”  Her eyes roamed up and down the almost azure, three piece suit that was tailored to perfection, the color matching the waters that shimmered in the distance.  The languid sigh that escaped from her lips, at seeing him again, and how sexy he was with his open shirt, knocked Tom out of his reverie.

With two strides of his long legs, he reached for her arms and pulled her up from the chair, mouth already on hers as his hands wound around her back and around her neck. Noelle instinctively looped her legs around his waist and when one of Tom’s hands moved to her bottom, he pulled away from their kiss.

“You’ve been sitting here with just my shirt on waiting for me?” he gasped. Noelle nodded, as she pressed her hips against his trousers, biting her lower lip before she spoke.

“Apparently, you’re without underwear, as well?” which brought a smile to her boyfriend’s tired eyes.

As her carried her into the bedroom, he kissed along the column of her neck, whispering into her ear, “I had no time before the panels today. Thank god I was done when I saw that photo of you.  I barely made it out of the taxi without embarrassing myself.” Noelle sighed when he took her earlobe into his mouth, as his tongue glanced along the sensitive skin.

When they dropped onto the duvet, Noelle clawed at the jacket and shirt, fumbling with buttons while Tom never ceased caressing her neck, and then down her collarbone.  Noelle had only buttoned a few on Tom’s shirt so within seconds, he had her naked and underneath him.  The room filled with halting gasps and moans from Noelle as Tom worked his mouth against her breasts, and her stomach, his hands on her thighs and backside.

Both too tired for a long session together, Noelle sat up and gripped his belt and opened his trousers, mimicking his previous actions against his skin.  He gasped her name a few times, free hand buried in her hair while the other helped her remove the last of his clothing. Noelle pulled him back onto her body, while a loud gasp flew from her mouth as he entered her.

“I love when you surprise me,” he growled into her ear as he began to thrust into her, her back arching off the bed. Her hands pulled against his golden hair, which was longer and a little bit darker than when she saw him last.  The little bits of scruff that had emerged on his face tickled her, especially when his mouth closed around her breast, flicking against the heightened skin. 

She was about to agree with him, when he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the mattress, hoisting himself up to thrust deeper inside of Noelle.  Every time he brushed against that spot that drove her wild, Noelle shrieked loud enough to be heard on the street, causing the tiniest of smirks to form on Tom’s lips.  

Noelle managed to raise her leg onto his shoulder and when she met his thrust that time it sent her hurtling off the edge, digging her nails into his hands.  Tom soon followed after, gasps of her name into her hair before he collapsed against her body, alight with sweat.

They remained languid against the cool sheets, the breeze floating through the open doors, echoing the sounds of the cars as they rolled beneath them.  Noelle could feel Tom’s breath even out and he turned on his side with a groan, his eyes still closed.  Noelle’s fingers traced the lines on his chest before she rested her head against his.

“Please tell me this means you’re coming with me tonight,” he murmured into the pillow, his hand searching for her waist to bring her closer.

“i was hoping you’d ask,” she whispered with a kiss on his forehead, “To be on your arm here, in the golden paradise…it’s more than I could have asked for…” she allowed herself to be pulled underneath the waves of exhaustion after the highs of exhilaration from being with the man she loved once again.

 


End file.
